The day I met the Brat In the green suit
by Otakufan1034
Summary: Hey guys I hope you like this fanfic. It's swoncest, now If you don't know what that Is It's from The Lorax the once-ler right? Well, anyway the characters aren't mine, but I wanted to wright the story of how they first met. One-lerXSwag


**Author's Note:** Hey guys remember the movie 'The Lorax?' I know that was an awesome movie.

Prussia: I agree but not as awesome as me.

Snake boy: No one asked you dumbass Albino.

Prussia: Asshole! *tackles Snake boy and starts fighting*

Me: *Sighes* They've been doing this all night, I swear the sexual tension levels are enough to kill a man.

Anyway I found this new pairing called Swoncest! I want to make one, It's from someone on Tumblr or whatever you know who you are the pairing Is SwagxOneler. Hope you enjoy It! This one Is about how they met!

Everything around here was dead. The crickle grass was dead, and dry. The girl In his sink, and stomach was dead. The Trees were dead, he should have been dead. I like to think of myself as dead. The heart beating In his chest, however proved he was alive. He heaved a sigh, as he shifted his arms on his window sil.

His posture was hunched over, because of all the time he spent just gazing out his windo. He smiled a sickly grin, as blood ran down his chin, his suit was caked In the stuff, his hair tangled and stiff with dried blood. His lips were constantly dripping, with blood as long as he could remember. Drip, Drip, Drip-drop, Drip.

He chuckled, and licked his lips, the familiar tatse of metallic filling his mouth. _CRUNCH! _The Oneler paused, what was that? It sounded like crickle grass crunching, but that couldn't be crickle grass only crunched when someone walked over It. _CRUNCH! CRUNCH! _The Oneler smiled, that sound meant food, he was full but no harm In being curious.

I gazed down at the scene below me, a man In a green suit was trudging down the forrest path. Well, there were no Trees around here so just a dusty path In the middle of no where. I snickered, this was going to be Interesting. The man seemed to be muttering to himself, about something or other I could really care less, then he noticed my house.

Ah, the familiar face of curiousity, curiousity killed the cat my dear friend. The man trudged closer, then stopped. What? My eyebrows furrowed, what! The man slowly left the dead area, where nothing grows. I grimaced, what was wrong with my house? Was It not Interesting enough for Mr. Green suit?I huffed annoyed, the nerve of that ass!

I know for sure he'll come by tommarow, I'm sure of It. I huffed, as I sat down In my chair with a loud 'Thud'. Yeah, tommarow, he'll definately come tommarow.

-The next day-

I groaned, and drummed my fingers on the window pane, as I waited. Who was I waiting for you ask, oh nobody just that spoiled brat. I've come to hate that green suited bastard. I huffed, and slipped off my window pane and hit the floor with a dull thud. I sighed, I was tired, all this time waiting, waiting, and more waiting on top of even, you guessed It, more waiting.

I drummed my fingers against, the hard forever stained red, wood panels. I sighed again, this was tiring waiting, I wonder Is this what the princess at the top of the tower felt? I snorted, that was a laugh, If anyone I definately wouldn't be the princess. Green suit would be the princess, I'd be the jesture. I chuckled, I'm always the joker.

The trickster, the sneeky one, the suspicous figure. I was what waited for you behind every corner, every coat In the closet, under every bed. I groaned, there It was again waiting, waiting. "Waiting, waiting, waiting," I mumered the word over and over again. It was a strangely fitting word for my smirking profile.

I laughed as I heard the familiar _CRUNCH _sound. I heaved my self up over to the window, and stared out. There he was, In the same green suit, the dorky big matching green glasses, and a baby tree In his breast pocket. He drew closer, I smirked this was It. As the man crept slower my smirk grew, this was It. I smiled, he was at the porch, wait there was something off about this guy.

He looked exactly like me, In every shape, way and form. I grunted softly, this was Interesting, very Interesting Indeed. Just as the man was about to open the door, he reached his hand back. And walked away _again_! I snorted, and sputtered, then landed on my floor with a 'thud'. I hated this kid I hated him so much. He so spoiled his flesh probably doesn't even tatse good.

He would come In tommarow, definately tommarow. "I hope..."

-The next day-

The stupid brat hadn't come In yet. It had been hours upon hours, and yet he still hadn't come and the only question I could ask myself was why the fuck I cared. I was a murderer who had no respect for others other than food! Why the fuck did I care If some brat was to stupid to realize that I'm the most Interesting thing ever.

"Fuck him." I grumbled, and took another bite of my manwhich which was really a woman, but let's not get Into specifics here. I smiled, as the familiar drop, drop, drop drippy-drop drip! I louved that sound, then I heard It the ever faint _CRUNCH!_ I sat up If princess didn't want to come to me, i'll come to him.

I walked over to my front door, and yanked It open. When I walk you never hear me coming I'm not careless enough to alert anyone to my presence by making a crunching sound. I sniffed, and headed out Into the dark clouded world. This place, was so polluted there were no sunny days to be heard of, but I don't complain I like It cloudly.

I saw the little green suited prick leaning over a blackened stream. I rolled my eyes, when I stepped closer I couldn't believe my ears.

Is he singing?

...Yeah, he's singing.

"How bad can I be, I'm just doing what comes naturally." I crossed my arms over my chest. This fuck was actually singing. I furrowed my eyebrows, the fuck's up with that? "How ba-a-a-a-a-d-d-d can I be I'm just doing what comes naturally..," he trailed off softly. I snorted, he jumped up, and turned around swiftly.

I gulped, those eye were exactly like mine, but they were blue and not yellow. Mine where yellow like a smoker's smile, his were blue like the sky, mine were yellow like a full moon, his were blue like the ocean. How can someone be so alike yet so different? I wanted to think like that, but I'm not a fag so you know.

I didn't.

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, I pointed to myself as If to say 'me?' Iwas being a smart-ass who else would he be talking to? He realized this obviously cause he snorted "Yeah, you." I scowled, the blood dripping down my lips. He realized this and flinched, my how suit was caked In blood, my hands where completely covered. I was red Incarnate.

"I'm what haunts your dreams, brat." He mirrored my scowl perfectly "Yeah, well I'm swag...you know the head of the thneed company?" I scowled even harder If that was possible "I don't know what the fuck a thneed Is, and I don't wanna know." He sneered "Everyone needs a thneed." I snorted, and laughed 'hah!' "I don't even know what the fuck It Is why would I need one, brat?"

He laughed "Yeah, well I don't blame you, no one really needs one they all just think they need one, marketing and all that blah, blah, blah." I sneered and sat down next to Swag. "Well, princess no matter who the fuck you are, or what the fuck you do. I could really not give an even bigger fuck." He smiled smally, and laughed.

"Hey."

I'll always remember this conversation, for as long as time goes by.

"What?" Oh, how I wish I hadn't responded to this dumass question.

"Wanna play smash bros. with me?"

"Fuck no."


End file.
